A Tyrant's game
by WolfGear
Summary: Kuvira gets what she wants and she wants Bolin and she will do whatever it takes. Dark lemon Featuring Bolin, Kuvira, and Opal.


Kuvira x bolin Dark lemon

Bolin sat nervously on the bench seat of Kuvira's train, the great Unifier of the earth kingdom has ordered a special audience with him this evening. And well he played it cool around the others; he was actually terrified of her black piercing gaze; especially those moments when he was with Opal. The undertones of Kuvira's stare sent shivers down his spine and when she said they were her favorite couple. He couldn't read her intentions when she said that, because it didn't feel like a complement.

The door of the cabin swings open, revealing the woman in question, and she is sporting rather different attire then her armor and uniform. Kuvira wore a breezy green robe that hugs her tone figure. She smiles politely to Bolin, pouring herself a cup of tea from the tray a servant had placed earlier. She takes a sip.

"How are things Bolin?"

"Oh, oh, fine, you know everything is ok! Especially with Opal! I mean the distance is a little difficult to manage, but I really wanted to be of… help… to the people and stuff."

Kuvira smirks between her sips, "No need to be so nervous Bolin. I'm not monster. I won't bite… too hard." Swaying her hips, Kuvira takes the seat next to Bolin, getting in very close within the Lava bender's personal space.

Bolin slowly inches away, putting a few inches between them, but Kuvira quickly closes the gap, letting their thighs touch. "So… what did you want to talk to me about Kuvira? Nothing bad I hope. Like I'm not doing a good enough job, or about the time I accidently melted the toilet."

"No, of course not Bolin, I'm very grateful you've joined my cause. With your reputation and abilities you have helped… enlighten many of those who would think badly of our cause. However it is not just the now we have to worry about, but the future."

"The future?"

"Yes, Bolin, the future," Kuvira whispers in his ear, "There were come a time when we are all gone and the next generation needs to take over. Instead of hindering them like the ones before, I want to inspire them and prepare them and to do that we need a new, a Royal line, to say, but more like a line of protectors to keep the Earth Empire on the path."

Kuvira leans in, stroking Bolin's thigh, her hand traveling closer and closer to his male appendage. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Bolin?"

"Well… um… Oh look at the time! I need to… to… go send a radio message to Opal! Yep that's what I need to do, so… um bye!" Bolin leaps off the couch rushing out the door, leaving a smirking Kuvira admiring his back side as he ran. She let a few minutes pass before following after him.

-break

"Whoa that was close." Bolin sighed as he adjusted the radio. "Hello, Opal, you there? Ah over?"

"Hi Bolin!" Opal cheerfully greeted over the static. "How are you doing? You regret joining with Kuvira yet?"

Bolin coughed tugging at his uniform collar, "Everything is… ok, some interesting things going on." Telling Opal that Kuvira was rubbing up against him didn't seem like a smart thing to do and it was already a little awkward between him and Opal.

"Interesting how?" Opal asked sharply, her tone dangerous.

"Did I say interesting? I mean normal! Yep, everything is normal…Whoa!" Kuvira appeared and wrapped her arms around his torso, her hands grabbing hold of his nether regions.

"Shh," Kuvira whispered as she began to stroke Bolin through his pants, "Keep talking."

Bolin gulped as Kuvira's surprisingly soft hands rubbed his shaft, the pressure in his loins growing by the second.

Opal's voice chattered over the radio, "Bolin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Ah! Just lost the signal for a moment, tunnels you know."

"Oh, ok. Well I hope to see you soon, maybe we can even have dinner together for once."

"That would be great!" Bolin cried though clenched teeth as his climax hit, staining his pants with his seed. He slammed the radio microphone on its rest hastily shutting the contraption down as his pants were removed and his member sprang free. "What are you doing?" He cried as Kuvira scooped up his semen and placed it in a glass vile.

"What? I'm simply conducting a physical. I need to make sure all my soldiers are healthy and make sure my little lava bender wasn't incapable of reproducing. Imagine how devastating it would be for Opal if you couldn't reproduce?"

"You're conducting a physical."

"Yes."

"In the radio room?"

"It's my train."

"Are you even qualified?"

"I took a class in Zaofu in medicine."

"Ah ok… well I'm just going to go now," Said Bolin awkwardly making his way to the door. As he opened the door he felt Kuvira grope him from behind again, her arms encircling him and once again touching his junk.

"You know Bolin," She whispered, "I'm also qualified to help in OTHER arenas. If you ever feel stressed from work you can come to me and I'll relieve you of your stress."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bolin quickly exited the room slamming the door in Kuvira's face and makes a break towards his quarters.

Kuvira once again watches him leave licking her lips, "I get what I want Bolin, no matter what."

-break

The weeks dragged on and Bolin has been avoiding Kuvira like the plague. Mainly spending his time with Verrick and Juu Li. Even going so far as to stay in their cabin, though it was awkward when Verrick asked her to do this "thing" and there were some strange noises from their private quarters and Juu Li would have this limp and bright glow about her. Also when he asked why her skirt was shorter than the other female uniforms she would get red faced and shy away from him and Verrick would give him this weird wink. After that they would disappear again, followed by more noises, and they'd return, sometime there would be white stuff on Juu Li's face and she'd say it was crème, but Bolin thought she wasn't telling the truth and finally he figured out what they were doing when Verrick asked if he wanted to be in a four way with them and invite Opal.

Now Bolin sleeps in the men's locker room, which worked for a while, till Kuvira switched the men and women's baths around and since there were only two woman current on the train and Juu li, shared Verrick's private bath. Well, there was no chance of any walk in intruders when Kuvira entered the bath, while Bolin slept that night.

Standing over the sleeping lava bender Kuvira disrobed. Naked, she took a pair of metal rings from her wrists and bond Bolin's hands behind his back around the bench he slept. Surprising he didn't wake. Smiling gleefully she removed his sleep wear, a pair of night pants, freeing his semi erect member.

Carefully Kuvira straddled Bolin and rubbed her sex against his member slowly, her wetness lubing his dick, Bolin groan and awaken. Falling forward Kuvira kissed him deeply before he could utter a symbol her tongue dominating his mouth.

Bolin squirmed beneath her, but Kuvira was having none of that. Wrapping her legs around his waist she slipped Bolin's hot member into her dripping core her wall wrapping tightly around the hot cock.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! So fucking good!" Kuvira moaned as she bounced up and down on Bolin's cock squeezing her left breast with her hand, the other breast clenched between her teeth so hard that she left impressions on her skin.

While all this was going Bolin struggled against his restraints, but to no avail, in fact each moment only seemed to encourage Kuvira when his hips would accidently raise forcing him member deeper into to her. He thought about calling out for help, but really was there any help for him?

The worse came when Bolin felt his orgasm coming, he hoped Kuvira would pull out, he even warned her, but she only seemed more excited. As slammed down hard on his dick one last time, hot white semen shot from his cock into the metal benders womb. There was so much of it that it spilled out of Kuvira's pussy even with his cock still inside her.

"Ah that was wonderful," Kuvira sighed leaning down and kissing him again, "Remember Bolin, you work for the earth Empire, which means you belong to me and don't even think about betraying me or something terrible may happen to your precious Opal. Understand?"

"Yes… I understand," Bolin nodded reluctantly.

"Good boy," Kuvira said smiling deviously, "Now clean up this mess and report to the command room for a follow up."

-break

Following the event in the bathroom, Bolin was commissioned to participate in many sexual adventures featuring him and Kuvira. There was not a single place where they hadn't touched on the train. The inside, the outside, the roof, underneath and then there were the times they had sex on some of the Avatar moments. All throughout this time Bolin enjoyed none of it.

In fact a horrible guilt filled his stomach every time he talked to Opal. The sound of her cheery voice only made it worse when she talked about how happy her mother was that they were together. He wanted to confess to everything and leave Kuvira's army and never look back, but the fear of what Kuvira might do held him back. Also the radio wasn't the best method since everyone on the same channel could hear you and you never knew who was listening.

So when the chance for him and Opal to have dinner together came, he took it and planned to come clean and hope the air bender's forgiveness thing would stop Opal from skinning him alive.

-break

At the place where they decided to meet Boling couldn't help but notice a strange presence in the air as he entered the private room he had reserved for him and Opal. The room was empty, much to his shock, he was about to rush out when the door closed behind him, revealing Kuvira.

"Hello Bolin, how are you tonight?"

"Where's Opal?" Demand Bolin, the room temperature spiked as the stone floor began to bubble.

Kuvira chuckled darkly snapping her fingers, causing the closet doors to fly open to reveal Opal tied up and naked, but that wasn't all. Metal rings pierced her breasts with weights hanging from them and two metal rods stuck out of Opal's ass and pussy the rod moved stimulating her and making her body quiver with orgasms. This would be the twentieth orgasm since her capture.

"Opal!" Bolin cried in horror. He raised his fist ready to burn Kuvira, but was stopped by her words.

"I wouldn't do that Bolin. You see I control that metal inside her and if I were to lose focus or die this might happen." Kuvira opened her hand the metal expanded inside Opal's stomach making her cry and squirm as her belly began to bulge. "The metal is made from compressed Mercury, the little toys inside her are actually much larger then they appear and they could expand and tear her appear if something were to happen to me. Let's also not forget about that poison factor as well."

"What… What do you want?"

"Oh Bolin, that's so cute of you not to pretend you don't know. Don't worry I already told Opal of our 'fun' , but I think I need to make it clear that you belong to me first, so I want you to have sex with me, right in front of her, and this time you have to do the work and I want your best. I'll even allow you imagine I'm Opal if that will help."

Bolin hesitated as he looked to Opal, who looked to him with pleading eyes, shaking her head for him not to do it as tears fell down her cheeks.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Opal; just know I'm doing this for you."

Determination set in his eyes Bolin stepped closer to Kuvira and kissed her deeply sticking his tongue in her mouth battling for dominance. He pushed her against the wall ripping open her uniform and freeing her breasts, he began to suckle her breasts, his tongue swirling around her erect peaks.

Kuvira moans, her ever devious smirk present even in ecstasy; she made it a point that Opal was watching. Using metal bending to bend the metal collar around Opal's neck; Kuvira forced the young Airbender to watch her boyfriend make love to another woman.

Bolin pushed Kuvira against the wall and lifted her up so her clit was level with his face. He dived right in, his tongue pushing into her clit lapping at her folds like a polar bear dog. All the while Kuvira continued to silently taunt Opal, bucking her hips, hugging Bolin's shoulders, even bending the sex toys inside the Airbender to move and pressure Opal painfully.

"Time for the main course Bolin," Kuvira whispered.

Bolin placed her on the table, spreading her legs positioning at her entrance, he tried to sneak a look at Opal, but Kuvira rose and kissed him keep his head turned away from his love. He entered her spreading Kuvira's walls, thrusting fast and hard right off the bat. Kuvira discreetly began to bend the metal in Opal. Pulling on her tits and thrusting the metal rods in her pussy and ass in and out at the same speed Bolin was thrusting. A speed Kuvira was used too, but Opal was not.

Opal's eyes were wide open as the metal rods pounded away at her. Her breasts ached as the metal piercing pulled on her skin painfully. She had cum so many times already that it was beginning to hurt with each orgasm. The worst part was watching her love bring pleasure to her torturer, while she withered in torment.

At least that was what she thought was the worse. As Bolin climaxed, he shot his hot sperm inside Kuvira! Opal's eyes were glued on the scene; Kuvira looked right at her, that ever taunting smirk on her lips. Opal realized Kuvira would for sure be having Bolin's baby and the thought of it sickened her to her core.

"Good job, Bolin," Kuvira stated as he pulled out of her. "As promised," with a flick of her hand the mercury was expelled from Opal's body and discorded. Bolin quickly rushed to Opal's side and cradled her in his arms. He held her close whispering softly as he rocked her back and forth, apologizing over and over again.

Blackness ebbed away at Opal's vision as she watched Kuvira leave the room, the pain and pleasure from her experience was too much for her to stay conscious, but she swore before the darkness completely took her that Kuvira would pay.

-break

_One year later _

One year, it's been one year since Kuvira took over the earth kingdom and made the earth empire. One year since Opal was tortured and forced to watch Bolin and Kuvira have sex. It took a long time, but they finally took Kuvira down, Korra the avatar bringing the tyrant to justice, and now here they all were at her trial, only one problem. The jury had voted to give Kuvira house arrest for her crimes.

Why? One might ask?

Well one reason was, well she did take over the earth kingdom, but she did stabilize it, which was a good thing that needed to be done, no matter how you look at it. Also the other reason, the small bundle in her arms, her baby, her and Bolin's baby was the other reason. Kuvira was allowed to live in a very nice, very luxurious house in the country rather than life in prison.

And while Opal and Bolin both knew who the baby's father really was, Kuvira said it was Bracard junior's and hers. Why did she say this? Well it was too sway Tsulin. Kuvira tricked Opal's mother and family into not only letter her keep the child and live out her sentence outside of prison, but to also raise the baby.

How did she manage this when her mother and Aunt Lin should be able to tell that she's lying about the baby's parentage? Simple, while Kuvira was having sex with Bolin, she was also having sex with Bracard, so she herself wasn't sure who the father was and used that to get past the lie detecting.

And Opal's mother well not liking the idea of Kuvira raising her first grandchild, she conceded when Kuvira asked if she could really separate a mother from her child and the possible backlash of what would happen if the child found out later in life. So in hopes of prevent a new villain in the future, Kuvira was allowed to raise her child, under heavy watch of course.

This did not sit well with Opal, but she was too ashamed to tell the truth. She may have taken a vow of non-violence when she became an air nomad, but she could not let Kuvira get away with her crimes so easily. So Opal decided if the world leader wouldn't punish Kuvira, then she would do it herself.

"Korra, can we talk?"

-break

Kuvira was being transported to her prison home via airship. The air crew had just reported in an all-clear, when something happened. A huge gust of wind rocked the ship. Before the crew could regain their balance the window of the cockpit chattered and a dark slender figure busted in taking out the pilot. The assailant quickly put the ship on autopilot exited the cockpit and quickly dealt with the remaining crew.

At the prison cell the figured opened the door, revealing Kuvira breast feeding her baby.

"Well I wasn't expecting you, Opal. Come to free me?" Opal glared at Kuvira who just chuckled. "No I expect not. No you're here to do something bad. Say like kill me and steal my child? Is that something Airbender would do? Is that something even you could do? What would your mother think?"

Opal just stared her right in the eye and in a flash of Airbended the child from Kuvira's arms. "I'm not stealing the child, I'm just saving him from a crashing airship, and sadly I could only save him." Kuvira's eyes widened as Opal smirked and flew out of the ship, which was flying straight into a cliff side. This airship hit head on going up in a ball of fire. Kuvira unable to save herself since Korra took away her bending.

Opal landed on her bison cradling the child. The child of Kuvira, the woman she just murdered.

-break

Author's note

And that's the story! This was a request asked of by someone and I hope they like it, I also want to hear what you all think too, so please review.


End file.
